1. Prior Packaging Techniques
This invention is in the field of packaging and is more specifically directed to a new and improved method, apparatus, and system for wrapping a package with plastic film material so as to provide a strong and protective enclosure of the package in an economical manner. The term "package" as used herein is employed in its broadest generic sense and can comprise a plurality of bags, bundles, rolls, cans, or the like which are desired to be associated together in a unitary grouping or a single such bag or similar item about which it is desired to provide a protective wrapping or covering. For example, the finished package provided by the inventive system and method can consist of a plurality of bags such as bags of dog food, potting soil, books, newspapers, underwear or the like. Other examples of items capable of being associated together by the inventive system and method into a unitary package includes tubes, cartons, cans and rolls which are wrapped together by the inventive system and method to provide a unitized package consisting of a desired plurality of the particular items being wrapped.
Recognition of the foregoing problems has resulted in a number of both fully automatic and manual rotational wrapping machines which are used for wrapping items with a plastic film, paper, netting, etc. in a variety of ways. Unfortunately, the known wrapping machines suffer from a lack of quality of package and of versatility in that they are not complete systems and only capable of usage for wrapping only products within a relatively narrow range of dimensional configurations. In other words, many of the machines will only wrap a particular type and size of item such as a boxed or pallet mounted item and are incapable of usage for wrapping other items having a different nature, configuration and/or dimensions. Another disadvantage of the prior known wrapping machines resides in the fact that they effect the wrapping operation by rotating the items being wrapped about a vertical axis or push them through a web tunnel which results in poor web tension and a single wrap. One of the problems of many present machines arises from the fact that items being wrapped are always maintained in an unchanging fixed vertical orientation, consequently, if the items consist of bags or the like containing powered or similar materials which tend to settle, the bags will bulge outwardly at their bottom portions so as to result in a non-symmetric finished package which is both aesthetically unattractive and functionally deficient in not being capable of being easily stacked or stored. Another shortcoming of many conventional machines is that they present only a wrapping machine and not a complete system.
2. U.S. application Ser. No. 962,610, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,903
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 962,610, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,903, the bundle, product or packages to be wrapped are moved into the wrapping station with the leading edge of the bundle engaging the film or web. The leading edge carries the web into the wrapping station and between the bundle/product and the reciprocating tine or clamp. Where the clamp is engaged, the end of the web is held tightly against the bundle/product. A third set of tines or a single blade is fixed on the turret plate between the upper and lower tines or clamps and are used to stop the product or packages when they are inserted into the wrapping station. When the bundle is wrapped, all of the clamps and the positioning blade are wrapped. There is also a dancer-idler roller for moving the web to a run position from the clamp load position which is controlled by an air cylinder and piston rod. The air pressure in said cylinder is controlled in order to provide a cushion support for the dancer-idler roller and to prevent excessive shock or jerking of the web during the wrapping operation. A smooth tack down roller and cutting blade are then moved toward the bundle and stretched web at the end of a wrapping cycle for cutting and tacking the end to the bundled product. A push-off means ejects the completed package. Further, by the simple construction and configuration of parts, it is possible to provide for either right or left hand feed of the machine.